The Heroes Fall: The Story of Nephi
by JJ Prince
Summary: A bad day leads to a worse night, and it seems like everything just couldn't get worse for the quartet of brothers, but perhaps things just might take a turn for the better... Rated K plus for arguing, talk of killing, attempted killing, bleeding, bruising, and violence in general. Keywords: Nephi, Sam, Laman, Lemuel, Book of Mormon, Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints.


This story is a drmatized version of sections of the story of Nephi. This story is not supported by the LDS church, nor is it exact doctrine. Now I present:

The Heroes Fall

Laban stared at the sight before him. Four dirty, tired, and smelly boys from the wilderness, led by a strange old man, come into his home, for the second time already, to steal his precious plates. They offer him riches, which were very shiny and grand, but were small in comparison to the value of the plates of brass, and even smaller in comparison to what Laban _wanted_ for the plates. He staggered over to a stack of gold coins, and let them slip between his fingers as he looked at these men. "Heh-heh," he said, "So you mean to tell me, that this is _all_ your riches? All Lehi's _magnificent_ riches?"

"Yes. And it's all you're going to get for the plates." Nephi said, determined.

"You've got bravery, young Nephi, but it is foolish, especially after you already laid the payment on the table. I can call my guards, my fifty men, waiting for my orders, and they will slay you, and your brothers. These riches... are... mine!" Laban stabbed his sword into the table, jarring it, and yelled out, "Guards! Guards! Get them!"

Nephi ran out first, taking nothing. Sam eyed the treasure, but grabbed nothing as well. Laman grabbed a goblet, and Lemuel grabbed a plate, and then they followed Nephi and Sam, who had both left.

Nephi, being as large in stature as he was, reached the gate in no time. Sam followed close behind, and stopped next to Nephi, to catch his breath. "Hey, Nephi, *breath* can we *breath* slow down?"

"No, look!" Nephi shouted. Two guards had found them, and were nearing the gate. The gate began to shut for the evening, and Nephi pushed against the weight. "Go, Sam!" he yelled. Sam ran under, and Nephi pushed harder, wondering where Laman and Lemuel were.

The guards finally approached Nephi, and Nephi slid under the gate, sprinting into the desert. He found Sam running into a cave, so he followed. Once inside, they both caught their breath, and tried to calm down after the crazy and frustrating situation.

Laman and Lemuel had taken the long route to the southern gate, and when they found it, saw that it was closed.

"Oh great. Why did we listen to stupid Nephi anyway?" Laman said.

"Ugh, I don't know. You're the smart one."

"Well, I say we kill him. He's done us pain enough."

"What would father say?"

"Nothing. We'll simply tell him that wild beasts came and ate him up. Problem solved."

"You mean like the scripture story father told us about, Joseph and his multi-colored coat? Weren't his brothers the bad guys?'

"Its all about perspective, Lemuel. The youngest _always_ gets the attention."

"Uh, you're right, I guess."

"You know what else I'm right about right now? Run!" the guards had found them, and there were five. Laman ran left, and Lemuel ran right, both trying to avoid the chase. Lemuel found a ladder, and had to drop his plate. After he climbed up it, he ran across the wall and outside into the desert, unharmed.

Laman, however, wasn't so lucky.

He ran down, past house after house, trying to lose the guards chasing him. A pot in the middle of the road blocked his path, and made him trip to the floor, causing him to get a gash on his forehead.

The guards came up to him, and one of them shot him with an arrow in the leg. The cut wasn't deep, but hurt terribly. Laman grabbed his leg, dropping the goblet he held. The guards picked up the goblet, and, seeing Laman in his desperate state, didn't kill him, and just left him there, bleeding, and bruised.

By the time Laman got the strength to get up, nighttime had come in its fullness. He staggered to his feet, swearing under his breath as he walked, and found Lemuel's ladder. He climbed up and over the wall, landing on his back outside the city.

Laman felt so sore from the pain, bruises, and blood this escape had caused. And it was all Nephi's fault! Laman felt he would indeed kill Nephi at this point, as he approached the cave from which he saw Lemuel standing outside of, muttering to himself.

"Whoa, Laman. You don't look so good." Lemuel said.

" _Quiet down_!" Laman said back.

" _Sorry_..."

" _Listen, I don't know about you, but I am sick and tired of Nephi and his games. I say we finish this, tonight_!"

Lemuel nodded, unsure.

" _Grab a staff, and follow my lead_." Laman said. He picked up a long, splintered, wooden staff, and walked into the mouth of the cave. Lemuel grabbed another staff, and walked in after him.

Nephi saw Laman come in, bruised and bleeding, and ran to him, concerned. "Laman are you oka-" wham! Nephi fell to the ground, having been hit by Laman's spiky staff. Laman laughed with insanity, feeling successful for finally gettting back at Nephi. He took another whack, and another, causing _Nephi_ to bleed now.

Sam, ever since they entered, had been in shock, but now had finally shook out of it. "Laman, stop!" he jumped at Laman, tackling him down. Laman motioned for Lemuel to help him, and Lemuel grabbed Sam by his hair, pulling him back and slamming him into the cave wall. Sam slumped to the floor, with his head now in excruciating pain.

Lemuel looked to Laman for an approving look, but all he got was a half-hearted fake smile. Laman grabbed his staff again, and hit Nephi over and over, again and again, and then dropped the staff altogether. Laman started to kick him, in the gut, right leg, left leg, right leg, left leg. Nephi struggled to move, or even breathe for that matter.

Laman lifted a large rock over his head, ready to make the final blow, when all of the sudden, the rock blasted into specks, hit by an angelic wave of spirit. Laman fell down on his knees, afraid for his life...

This isn't the end! There either will be more soon, or more is already here, so, read on! Also, check out the Enos story; "A Prayer Unto the Lord". :)


End file.
